


Teaching

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [19]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Nathan/Sam, slow dancing.





	

“Okay, now your hand goes here,” Nathan placed one of Sam’s palms along his waist, “And the other goes on my shoulder - yup, right there.” He nodded in agreement, setting his own hands on Sam’s shoulders. “ _Okay_ , let’s start with a simple three step.”

“It’s not like I’m _actually_ going to be dancing at this party, Nathan,” Sam grumbled while staring at their feet, trying to follow Nathan’s teachings. “We’re there to _steal_ , not impress the ladies.”

“Mhm, never hurts to learn,” The younger Drake said, grinning at Sam big and wide. “Now, c’mon - _ow_ \- that’s my foot!”

“Shit, sorry,” Sam chuckled, quickly picking up a rhythm as his brother mumbled ‘ _one, two, three_ ’ under his breath repetitively. Soon it was actually pretty easy, and pretty boring. “Isn’t there - I dunno, a more advanced version of this? Seems kinda tame.”

Nathan rose a brow and stared at him with those pleasant blue eyes, “I don’t think you’re ready for the twirls and the dips.”

“We talkin’ about ice cream now?” Sam teased while tightening his hold on Nathan’s waist before bending the man over backward in a little dip, “Huh, yeah, that was _really_ difficult, Nathan.”

Nathan righted himself with a short burst of laughter, giddy and excited, “What - don’t tell me you could dance this _whole time_!”

“Eh, prison. Lotta time to practice things,” Sam said with a shrug and mischievous smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> *thumbs up emoji*


End file.
